The War of Lunar Clan
by Testificate
Summary: War is afoot when a member of Lunar Clan goes missing. It's up to the remaining members to track him back down and fight off an evil organization that is beginning to rise up and take over the world, an organization that also consists of members that represent each type. Lunar Clan must pull through internal and external conflicts in order to save the ones they care about.


**The War of Lunar Clan**

Characters:

Christy (Ice)

Rafael (Flying)

Bladen (Electric)

Luciana (Psychic)

Kelly (Water)

Chris (Fire)

Wylde (Fairy)

Getsu (Poison)

Light (Fighting)

Amphy (Grass)

Jubei (Unspecified)

Oman (Unspecified)

Ray (Ground)

Spacey (Dark)

Cynthia (Dragon)

Epilogue

The sound of Ray's shoes reverberated through the empty hall as he made his way towards the elevator doors. He pressed the button and shifted his weight onto one foot, reflecting upon the prior events that had unfolded. A meeting with Bladen, the leader of the Lunar League, had recently concluded, and he now held the title of the Ground Leader. Of course, he thought, now comes the troubling process of actually making a team. After all, he wasn't exactly experienced in the ways of building a mono-type team, and having such powerful colleagues at his side, he would have to prove himself worthy of holding his title. There were twelve chosen people in total, he knew, and it was quite a feat if you managed to make it in as one. Each person would have reign over a single type, and if a challenger would challenge the League, then they would have to beat each and every leader. Then there were the elites. Ray didn't particularly know whether he sought to be one, but they were the best four of the Leaders. One would have to beat all four of them in a row in order to finally become champion. He shuddered, glad he wasn't a challenger. That still meant he had to get going and get his team ready for such challengers. As he had the thought, a ping emanated from the elevator, and the steel doors slid open with hardly a sound, revealing a rather small interior lined with faded carpet and without a single mirror. Ray stepped forward, lost in thought, and resigned himself to the corner of the elevator. In fact, he was so lost in thought, he didn't hear the brisk footsteps heading towards the elevator, and the doors began to slide closed again. Suddenly, a hand shot out and stuck itself in between to closing doors, jolting Ray out of his thoughts. He watched with wide eyes as a tall man wearing a thick black coat wrenched the doors open once more and settled himself inside the elevator. Ray noted, as the doors finally closed, that the man had never pressed a floor number. Perhaps he was just headed to the ground floor as well, he reasoned. The man wore a hat with a brim covering his eyes, and the collar of his heavy black jacket was pulled up high. Something about this man made Ray feel very uneasy. Perhaps it was the hunched, odd demeanor that seemed to surround the man. Ray suddenly realized that he was openly staring and quickly turned his head, desperately looking for something to look at instead. A crude painting of a rose in a white vase adorned the wall, and he diverted his attention to that, awkwardly coughing. The elevator lurched as it began its descent. An eerie silence gripped the interior of the elevator. Ray kept his eyes on the flower and hoped that it would be over soon, but he was not to be so lucky, as he had started on a high floor, and the elevator was agonizingly slow. The man seemed to have not moved a single muscle throughout the entire trip, and Ray didn't want to turn his head to see where he was looking. But curiosity got to him, and he turned his head slightly to observe the man discreetly. The man was stock-still. But as soon as he had the thought, he nearly jumped as the man's arm moved forward towards the floor buttons. The "4" was illuminated as he chose the fourth floor, then he drew back to his original position. Why would he choose the floor mid-ride? Ray thought to himself, turning back to face the painting. After what felt like an eternity, Ray felt a gradual tug as the elevator was beginning to stop, and relief washed over him. However, his sigh of relief was cut short by the flicker of movement in the reflection of the painting, and the cloth that suddenly covered his mouth and nose. He couldn't stop his sudden, surprised intake of breath, and a sharp chemical smell burned through his throat. The elevator door opened on the fourth floor, and just as Ray's vision began to fade, he saw a single silhouette standing there expectantly.

**Chapter 1**

Upon first observation, it would seem like an argumentative air was hanging around the two individuals sitting forward in their chairs in a large meeting room. It was a plain room for the most part, a simple meeting room with a long, wooden table and a whiteboard hanging on the farthest end of the table. However, a closer look revealed several unique ornaments decorating the room. Nestled in a corner near the whiteboard was a rack full of menacing swords ranging from slim katanas to murderous, double handed swords. A further look to the right of those swords was a small bookshelf simply labeled, "Cynthia". If one were to sift through the many books jam packed in said shelf, it would reveal extravagant imagery of multiple people embracing and labeled as "OTPs". This was only one of many problems with this particular room and its inhabitants. Another problem lay in the conversation the two people at the table were currently holding.

"Jubei," Rafael seethed, barely containing his rage, "Hydreigon is a Special Attacker. Why is Dragon Claw on it?"

Now to this question Jubei, the other individual at the table, was deeply troubled in answering. After gathering his thoughts, he inhaled deeply and finally replied, "I don't know." Rafael took another breath to answer Jubei with a stinging remark, when the door burst open noisily and a girl with long, light brown hair stepped in. She was followed by another girl, one with shoulder length black hair and an excited look on her face. "Ah, Christy, Cynthia, how nice of you to come." Rafael greeted the newcomers. Cynthia was not in the mood to mess around, and she quickly covered the distance between the doorway and the table and slammed her palms on its smooth, wooden surface.

"All right, here's the scoop." Cynthia ranted breathlessly. "Everyone knows that Bladen likes Luciana now, and there's no way they're going back now. Bladen is already making arrangements for their first date!" Rafael nearly knocked his chair over from standing up so fast.

"No kidding!" He nearly shrieked. Christy watched them both with a look of amusement on her face.

"Kids these days…" She muttered, shaking her head. She could hardly finish her train of thought before a smoke bomb detonated in the middle of the meeting room, causing panic amongst its inhabitants. Jubei stared into the smokescreen, wild-eyed, as if Jesus had just resurrected. In a way, he had. Through the plume of ashy smoke emerged a graceful yet powerful man, adorned in ninja clothing of the highest order. A shock of white hair ornamented his head, and two powerful katana laid at his waist. The smoke cleared enough to reveal a slight grin lighting up the man's face, and his hair flew aside to allow his clear red eyes to gleam with mischief. A black scarf with a purple emblem fluttered behind him.

"Hello, everybody." Getsu greeted the group majestically. "It's good to see you all. I was just at talking to Orochimaru about his wedding plans recently. Unfortunately, we were attacked by waves of enemies. I took care of them all before they could even catch a glimpse of their target's face."

"Oh, hey Getsu!" The group exclaimed in unison. After Getsu's flashy entrance, the door opened once again, creaking on its tired hinges, to reveal another ninja. He calmly walked into the room with a sword resting on his shoulder, and he looked thoroughly disgruntled.

"Getsu, those were my kills." He disagreed. This remark cased Getsu's hand to move towards the hilt of his katana. Christy could practically feel the tension.

"Light, Getsu, I'm sure we can come to a compromise." Rafael reasoned. He was about to launch into a speech about manners and politeness when another person strutted through the door, donned with sunglasses and a smug demeanor.

"I'm sure you guys all missed me." Bladen said as he walked towards the melee. "But I'm sure we can all agree on who's the best ninja here." He swiftly donned his ninja headband and dropped into a fighting pose. It was too late by the time he noticed Luciana standing behind him, and she hit him on the head with her backpack. Bladen coughed several times, his face turned a deep scarlet, and he sat down on the nearest chair. The others swiftly followed suit in fear of their leader's wrath. "Ahem," Bladen started awkwardly, "so what's the problem, our great Lunar Clan leader?" Luciana looked back at them grimly.

"Word has it that Ray hasn't been seen in a long time." She explained ominously. An eerie silence accompanied her statement. What had happened their ground type leader? This thought ran through the minds of everyone present in the room. Nobody dared to be the first to speak out.

Suddenly, Kelly burst into the room with a plate of desserts. "Anyone want a cupcake?" She asked pleasantly.

Everyone stared around the room blankly.

"Yes, please." replied Rafael.


End file.
